


Beta Reader

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dexter (TV), House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: If you’re looking for a beta reader for any of these fandoms just send me a message!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Beta Reader

If you’re looking for a beta reader for any of these fandoms just send me a message! 

These are the ships I’ll do!  
Sherlock  
John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
John Watson/Greg Lestrade  
John Watson/Mary Morstan  
John Watson/Mycroft Holmes  
Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade  
Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes  
Greg Lestrade/Molly Hooper  
Greg Lestrade/John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes  
John Watson/Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes  
John Watson/Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

Will beta any rating as long as there is no rape involved!

Dexter  
Preferably would beta shorter stories but all styles are welcome here!

Detroit:Become Human   
Hank Anderson/Connor RK800  
Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed  
Gavin Reed/Nines RK900

Any rating!

House M.D.   
Greg House/James Wilson  
Greg House/Robert Chase  
Robert Chase/James Wilson 

Any rating! No rape unless it is consensual non/con!

If you have questions about anything just send me a message or comment!


End file.
